iMagnet
by RaccoonsMask
Summary: Freddie and Sam know they both want to be more than friends, because their feelings are so strong. Although they're nothing alike, they attract. Like magnets. Review please!
1. Prologue

As I sat on the thin edge of Carly's window above the fire escape I looked out in Seattle. It was calm tonight. Too calm. Carly had gone with Spencer to Canada this morning and wouldn't be back until later in the week. So I would be on my own for a while, because honestly, who wants to hang out with Frednub?

Speaking of him there was a whisper on the back of my neck. "Beautiful, isn't it." Freddie climbed up onto the ledge with me and wrapped his hand around my waist. "Just like you."

I started to blush. "Yeah." I laughed and leaned onto him. Okay maybe I actually do want to hang out with Frednub.

We sat there quietly and stared into eachothers eyes for a while before he cupped my face with his soft hands and tilted his head into a passionate kiss. First I was stunned, but then kissed him back with more force.

A couple times we nearly fell off of the window's edge but he only held me against the window more firmly as we made-out. A lot was on my mind, but none of it focused on the current setting. My mind was elsewhere, far away into the love of Fredward Benson.

Since I had apoligized and we shared our first kiss a while back me and Freddie have been sorta sneaking around but Carly knew almost everything about it. I wouldn't be as suprised with this kiss if it happened more often, but Freddie had boundaries. We would only do anymore physical contact than flirty glances or skin brushing if no one was around.

I liked Freddie..a lot! Maybe everyone's right...opposites atract. Like magnets.


	2. Chapter 1

"Spencer bought, like, seventeen buckets of canadian bacon!" Carly laughed into the phone I held to my ear while lounging on Carly's couch, alone.

I started to daydream. "Mm, boy would I do with seventeen buckets 'o bacon..." I whispered in wonder, fascinated at the mental picture.

Carly giggled again and I could hear Spencer shout some random fruit name in the background as there was a sudden knock at Carly's door. "Hold on." I muttered to Carly and held the phone away from my mouth.

"Is it the police!" I screamed towards the door.

"No." A very Fredward-like voice responded hesitantly.

"Then the doors open!" I shouted once more and said my goodbyes to Carly, clicking the end button as Freddie walked in.

"Sup Frednerd?" I sighed and ate some popcorn off of the dip in my stomach that I had been using as a bowl.

Freddie rolled his eyes at one of my many nicknames for him and pushed my feet off the side of the couch and brushed off some sandwich bits from earlier briskly and sat down. "Whats the 'tude Freddie?" I knitted my brows together in confusion.

Freddie pursed his lips. " Celebrity's under water is on and Carly has HD." He said quickly. It was an obvious excuse, because he had HD at his house too (and not to mention his mother recently unlocked the station with the show..)

"Dude- I mean Freddie, what's the real deal?" I said and sat up to put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. It looked like Freddie was hurting, I could see in his eyes he was on the verge of tears. "Hey man- Freddie. What's up, c'mon talk to momma." I said and pulled him into a hug.

See what this boy does to me? Makes me all comforting and...nub-like...

Freddie hugged me back tightly as he began to sob. "I don't know what to do, Sam!" He hiccuped and held me in a bear hug, entwining his fingers in my hair and trapping me. It worried me how I didn't mind.

"To do about what?" I asked lightly and stroked his head with my hand repeatedly. He shivered and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

I smiled weakly and stared into his imploringly. His chocolate eyes melted me and I tackled him into a forceful hug, never wanting to let go. "About you." He whispered pathetically.

My heart sank. What'd he mean by that? He didn't know what to do about me? "W-what?" I said as if I had just took a blow in the stomach. "Am- am I...to rough? I'm-i'm sorry.." I said and quickly retreated from him, feeling really...sucky.

But why? Why did I have to feel like this? "I mean- no! Don't go, you don't know what I mean, ugh! Why can't I just say this?" Freddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto him, his lips trembling as he tried to kiss me.

I pulled away. "Fred-dwurp! You gotta come out with it, otherwise I'm gonna be all hyped up wonderin' what the chiz you mean!" I shouted with a tear rolling down my cheek. "Now c'mon dork, out with it!"

Freddie gasped. Had he forgotten what I could be like, or what? "Oh. Don't yell at me, if ya knew what I was gonna say you'd see why _I'm_ all whipped up!" He shouted back. This was the first actual argument we'd had in a while.

I jumped back on him and pulled his hair and pinched his arm. "Spill Freddie! Spill everything befcore I do something worse!" I threatened.

"OW, ow, ow! Alright, stop it! _Sam_!" He pleaded and tried to banish me with a pillow. After a minute or two of fighting we burst into laughter and we could barely pretend anymore, our sides hurt really bad but we couldn't help it.

After we regained our composure he glanced over at me and the attack continued instantly, him overpowering me with his sudden strength and pinned me onto the couch, sitting on my stomach and holding me down. We were panting really hard. Man this is the most tiring 'fight' we'd ever had.

Freddie looked into my eyes and grinned (quite adorably, I might add). I melted again and stopped struggling. "I-i love you Sam. That's what I had to come out with." He laid on top of me fully and we stayed silent for a while.

I didn't know what to say. I know what I wanted to say, what the normal me would say, and what everyone else would want me to say. And they were all the same thing. 'I love you too Freddie! With all my heart! KISS ME, BOY!' Those words lingered in my head, threatning to leap from my mouth any moment. Chemical swirls in my brain...Freddie looked like he was waiting...getting quite impatient from what it seems.

"Thanks." I replied, regretting it and wishing they would swim back to my unforgivable mouth. Freddie looked disapointed. "No! I mean..I-i lo-v- I LOVE YOU TOO!" I finally breathed, exasperated. He smiled down at me.

"Really? You don't hate me?" Freddie asked, his face lighting up. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

But my body hungered for more.


End file.
